Recuerdo
by maestro jedi
Summary: ahi momentos que no deven ser olvidados, a un que tengan un final no tan feliz como el momento mismo


Nota Uno: Bueno este es mi tercer fanfics sobre este gran anime, para un mejor entendimiento del mismo, decidí utilizar el francés en el fanfics dado que hace doscientos años era el lenguaje universal de la diplomacia como lo es hoy el ingles y es de suponerse que Arthur conservara su manejo en dicha lengua, a un contra su pensar de que es un idioma bastardo, a un que a decir verdad este sea un acontecimiento especial para el

Nota Dos: el significado de las oraciones vendrán al final del fanfics, siento si les molesta algunos, el uso del idioma francés, pero me gusto demostrar que estos dos han tenido mas historia de la que se demuestra en el manga o anime, además de sus peleas habituales o las guerras que sostuvieron

En un promontorio frente al canal de la mancha en la región de Norte-Paso de Calais en Francia, un chico aguardaba pacientemente a la llegada de su compañero

¿Jamais pensé que vous ne viendriez pas? – exclamo el chico mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, al ver a su compañero llegar por fin

Désolé j'ai été un peu en retard - repuso el chico rubio con el pelo algo alborotado, mientras trataba de poner de nueva cuenta su ropa en orden, ese tren era buena idea, después de todo había sido su idea, no importara lo que dijera sus hermanos mayores, bueno en fin se estaba alegando del tema principal además, que tanto lo miraba Francis con cara de sorpresa

Je croyais ne vont pas toujours utiliser ma langue – repuso el Francés con una clara sonrisa en su boca

Vous savez, c'est une occasion spéciale lorsque vous ne perdez pas d'équitation de la nation bâtarde – repuso el chico Ingles mientras se ponía a la par de su compañero

Mais il n'avait pas dit que mon langage était une poubelle immonde – volvió a reponer el Francés

Le fait que le PE utilisé dans plus de cent ans ne veut pas dire qu'il se souvient, d'ailleurs si c'est miettes si vous la comparez avec les Anglais – sostuvo el Ingles con un tinte de enojo claramente marcado en sus ojos

Okay okay mon ami – repuso el Francés rápidamente

Vous dérange si je utiliser ma langue un peu rouillé dans le vôtre – repuso Arthur algo cansado, no se acordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había hablado tanto en ese lengua

Comode mieux pour toi mon ami – repuso el Francés calmadamente

Gracias – exclamo Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa

No ahí problema, además tu acento, desentona con mi hermoso lenguaje – subrayo la nación Francesa

Déjate de tus bromas – repuso el ingles mientras le daba un suave coscorrón – Sabes que conmemoramos y pelear contigo al menos en este día no esta dentro de mi agenda – gruño el Ingles mientras se abotonaba su manga

Perdonae – expreso el Francés mientras se sobaba suavemente su cabeza

Espero que al menos ayas mantenido impecable su mausoleo – repuso el Ingles mientras empezaba a caminar

Eso si me ofende mona mi, sabes muy bien que yo me preocupo por eso, mas de lo que me preocupo por Versalles - repuso el Francés mientras continuaba caminando

El chico ingles se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar el mar, para instantes después darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente a su acompañante

Sabes es gracioso que estemos aquí los dos, fue un día así que eso nos paso – repuso Arthur deteniendo su marcha mirando hacia el horizonte

Tienes razón, solo que en esa ocasión había mas de doscientos mil hombres luchando por su vida en esta playa – Exclamo el Francés poniéndose a su lado

No creí que hubiera algo que detuviera esa guerra sin sentido, al menos por algunos momentos – repuso el Ingles

Ni yo, después de todo ya llevábamos dieciséis años luchando, quien diría que nos faltarían cien años mas para darla por terminada - exclamo el Francés con un tinte sombrío en su voz

Y pensar que los historiadores modernos, insisten en llamara la guerra de los cien años cuando duro ciento dieciséis años en realidad – repuso el Ingles

Que saben ellos, la mayoría de los supuestos historiadores no saben nada de los acontecimientos de esa época, los únicos que sabemos que paso en realidad somos tu y yo, y admítelo ahí cosas que son mejor olvidar – repuso Francis algo contraído

Creo que no debí tocar el tema, después de todo – exclamo el Ingles algo entrecortado, esa guerra era todavía un tema demasiado doloroso para los dos, en especial para el Francés por un simple hecho de que ella murió en esa terrible guerra

Será mejor que no la menciones, ya es difícil no poder ir alguna parte de mi nación, sin ver una representación de ella en algún lugar en especial en Orleáns – exclamo el Francés algo acongojado

Pero esa guerra también, nos dio esa pequeña esperanza – repuso el Ingles mientras se acercaba a una pequeña tumba olvidada, por todos en el mundo, a excepción de los dos presentes

No me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvimos los dos aquí – susurro el Francés mientras se agachaba para poner una delicada rosa blanca en la lapida

Ni yo, sabes que fue un siglo difícil, en especial con Alemania teniendo sus ataques de soy el gran conquistador mundial, además las locuras de Estados Unidos, en especial su pequeña gracia de los años treinta, y sus locuras alrededor del mundo como la ultima esa de la guerra en Afganistán, que el idiota no aprende de los errores de los demás – gruño el Ingles mientras sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas

Sabes como es el, después de todo también repitió mi idiotez de tratar de dominar indochina por la fuerza – exclamo el francés abrazándolo

¿Todavía me pregunto que viera pasado si el hubiera sobrevivido? – pregunto el Ingles casi al borde del colapso

Quien sabe, después de todo fue una era errática para los dos, quizás se viera convertido en alguien parecido a Matthew – repuso Francis mientras empezaba abrazar calmadamente al Ingles

Eso hubiera sido maravilloso – exclamo Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa

O alguien parecido a Alfred – repuso Francis algo entrecortado, el simple hecho de pensar en alguien parecido a EU era suficiente para sacarle una diminuta cana, que el después tendría que destruir con suma delicadeza

Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso – dijo Arthur mientras se desasía del delicado abrazo – sabes muy bien que el mundo tiene suficiente con un idiota para a ver sufrido algo parecido antes – exclamo tajantemente el Ingles

Nunca lo sabremos – susurro el Francés mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de su ojo

Todavía ahí veces en que sueño que tu y yo, nos uníamos definitivamente en esos años, que solo había un jefe para nosotros, tu sabes mis hermanos tu, yo y el pequeño – ahí fue donde se le corto la voz, no podía continuar era tan doloroso, era como si eso hubiera pasado a penas ayer cuando había sucedido ase casi seiscientos sesenta años

Por favor cálmate – Exclamo Francis mientras lo volvía abrazar, no importaba cuanto valor demostrara Arthur en el campo de Batalla, cuanta calma demostrara en las reuniones diplomáticas, en el fondo era un castillo de naipes que se desmoronaba sentimentalmente cuando algo lograba pasar sus defensas emocionales, bueno a quien quería engañar a el también le dolía en extremo lo que había acontecido seis siglos atrás

Se que no debo llorar, pero el simple hecho de pensar en cuantas vidas, se hubieran salvado, por el simple hecho de que el hubiera sobrevivido, que viera pasado de esa corta edad, de que al menos hubiera durado una fracción de lo que llevamos de vida – susurro Arthur mientras lloraba devastadamente en el pecho de Francis, definitivamente en Inglaterra estaría lloviendo a mares

Lo se, pero sabes que nuestros jefes no, el era un peligro para ellos, paz que sabían ellos de paz, ellos nunca vivieron en casa de roma, ellos nunca supieron que eran doscientos años de paz, recuerdas esa época, todos juntos en esa gran casa en Italia, eran días felices antes de que roma empezara a decaer – expreso el Francés dejando que sus lagrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas, lo que ocasiono que en toda Francia empezara a llover delicadamente

Debimos tratar de salvarlo, después de todo, era como un hijo para los dos – repuso Arthur, para instantes después sonrojarse, nunca le había dicho a Francis lo que pensaba de ese pequeño, como odiaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando estaba así de vulnerable

Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero sabes al menos todavía tenemos a Matthew – susurro el Francés

Se que Matthew, es un gran hijo, una hermosa fusión de mi cultura y la tuya, pero no es lo mismo, el esta al otro lado del mar, viviendo su vida, luchando por no dejarse arrastrar por Alfred alguna de sus muchas estupidez, estoy orgulloso de el pero, el pequeño Calais fue diferente, y tu lo sabes – expreso el Ingles

Crees que no lo se, a Matthew lo veo a lo mucho dos veces al año, si no fuera por las reuniones que insisten en tener de las naciones unidas, lo vería cada vez menos, y para ser sincero los dos a veces nos olvidamos incluso de su cumpleaños – repuso el Francés

Sabes que julio no es un mes muy agradable para mi – dijo el ingles rápidamente

Lo se, pero por que recordar hechos tan dolorosos, por que no simplemente recordamos este maravilloso acontecimiento – susurro el Francés

Espero que al menos aya vivido lindos días mientras existió – suspiro el Ingles mientras depositaba su pequeña rosa roja al lado de la blanca, sobre el sepulcro de mármol blanco

Lo mismo dijo - susurro el chico francés - lo mismo dijo –

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, estar aquí me hace sentir que aflora mi lado Francés, después de todo, si no mal recuerdo todo esto fue mió alguna vez – exclamo Arthur mientras empezaba a caminar lejos de la pequeña tumba

O claro, ahora échamelo en cara, si no mal recuerdo, quien domino el trono de tu amada reina, durante mas de cien años, inglesito petulante – expreso Francis con una delicada sonrisa

O aquí vamos, con eso de Normandia – repuso el Ingles al momento de abrir la delicada reja que separaba el mundo de ese pequeño mausoleo

Si y si no mal recuerdo todavía esta el asunto de Juan sin tierra – exclamo el Francés

No empieces con eso – repuso el ingles, mientras se detenía, lo cual imito el Francés que venia detrás de el

Los dos se quedaron mirando ese pequeño mausoleo al momento de serrar conjuntamente su puerta

Adiós hijo- susurraron los dos mientras unas delicadas lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas

Bueno a donde iremos a comer antes de que regreses a tu tierra encharcada - repuso el Francés

Mientras que no sea comida Francesa todo va bien – exclamo el ingles

Estas en Francia que otra comida quieres comer- grito el Francés

Tengo un avión esperando en el aeropuerto, creí que después de esto, te gustaría ir a ver a Matthew, tu sabes – susurro el ingles, hasta el momento de sentir unos fuertes labios contra los suyos, cuanto tiempo que no se besaban así, ni si quiera ellos mismo se acordaban, en realidad si había sido un siglo difícil

Me parece una buena idea, además hace tiempo que no veo a mi muchacho – exclamo el Francés mientras empezaba a caminar

Tu muchacho, por favor saco lo mejor del lado de mi familia – grito el Ingles mientras corría tras de el

Mientras un delicado espíritu veía marcharse a sus dos progenitores, al momento de soltar una pequeñísima risita, en realidad a el también le viera gustado convertirse en una nación para estar a su lado, pero bueno el Ducado de Calais solo había durado menos de dos años, tiempo insuficiente para convertirse en una nación, mucho menos para salir en los libros de historia, pero al menos las dos personas que le interesaba que lo recordaban, seguían haciéndolo y eso hacia que esa pequeña alma pudiera por fin descansar en paz

Los quiero mucho papas – susurro el pequeño al mismo tiempo de desvanecerse en el aire, quizás algún día ellos se unirían a el a un que esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fanfics, se me hizo algo interesante relatar un acontecimiento, poco conocido, de la vida de ellos dos además, de que también me pregunte que viera pasado si Calais viera continuado como ducado

Bueno para finalizar un diccionario con la traducción de las oraciones que utilice al principio del fanfics en francés, en francés esta en paréntesis su traducción aproximada esta al lado, algunos errores culpen al traductor

(Jamais pensé que vous ne viendriez pas) Pensé que ya no vendrías

(Désolé j'ai été un peu en retard) Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde

(Je croyais ne vont pas toujours utiliser ma langue) Pensé que nunca más utilizarías mi lenguaje

(Vous savez, c'est une occasion spéciale lorsque vous ne perdez pas d'équitation de la nation bâtarde) ya sabes que es una coacción especial a si que no la eches a perder tu nación bastarda

(Mais il n'avait pas dit que mon langage était une poubelle immonde) Pero no dijisteis que mi lenguaje era una mierda de basura

(Le fait que le PE utilisé dans plus de cent ans ne veut pas dire qu'il se souvient, d'ailleurs si c'est miettes si vous la comparez avec les Anglais – El hecho que no la eh utilizado por mas de cien años no signifique no la recuerde, por otra parte si es basura si la comparo con el idioma ingles

(Okay okay mon ami) Muy bien bien mi amigo

(Vous dérange si je utiliser ma langue un peu rouillé dans le vôtre) Te importa si usamos mi lengua estoy un poco oxidada en la tuya

(Comode mieux pour toi mon ami) Como sea mejor para ti amigo mió

(Perdonae) Perdóname

Bueno espero que les ayude a seguir mejor los hechos relatados en este fanfics ahora si me despido que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
